Amores dudosos
by gala-granger
Summary: Hermione esta entre el amor de tres chicos.¿Con quién se quedará? Leanlo, esta bueno es mi primer fic, asi que sean buenos con las críticas. Dejen rewievs, por favor! Puede que tarde un poco en actualizarla, tenganme paciencia.
1. demasiadas cosas por un dia

-No puedo seguir adelante con esto,-dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa- no puedo seguir engañandome a mi misma.  
-¿Qué me queres decir? No te entiendo.-le contestó Ron.  
-Perdón, pero ya no puedo ocultar más mis sentimientos por ti.

Se quedaron callados, mirandose el uno con el otro. Se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro y comenzaron a besarse con ardor. Cuando se separaron se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Se lo decimos a Harry? -preguntó Hermione.  
-No lo va a comprender, mejor no le decimos.-dijo Ron muy seguro de lo que decía.

Se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron los dos por el corredor. Entraron en la sala común de la torre de Griffindor y se sentaron en una mesa vacía. La cubrieron de libros y comenzaron a hacer sus deberes de las diversas materias.

Entró Harry por el agujero del retrato. Se acercó a la mesa.

-¿Trabajando duro? -preguntó a sus amigos.  
-Es lo que deberías estar haciendo -le contestó Hermione acercándole una silla a la mesa.

Se sentó y sacó sus cosas de la mochila. Los tres estuvieron trabajando hasta que Ron anunció que se iba a acostar. Pronto la sala se fue vaciando hasta que quedaron solos Harry y Hermione.

-¡Finalmente solos! Tenía algo que dercirte a solas, pero sin que Ron sospechara -declaró Harry.  
-¿Qué es lo que me tenés que decir? Te escucho -contestó Hermione sin sospechar lo que vendría a continuación.  
-No es algo fácil de decir, pero voy a tratar. Te a... m... o.  
-¿Qué dijiste? -dijo Hermione perpleja.  
-¡Te amo! No puedo vivir sin vos, te necesito.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón. Sentía un gran afecto por Ron, pero no podía permanecer indiferente a los sentimientos de Harry, ya que ella tampoco lo hacía con respecto a sus sentimientos por él.

Al ver que Hermione no contestaba, Harry se puso muy triste y ésta, para consolarlo, lo besó.  
Harry respondió inmediatamente a ésto y la comenzó a besar con pasión. Ella quería despegarse, pero había algo que le impedía cumplir su objetivo. Realmente no sabía si eran los brazos de Harry que la aferraban fuertemente o si era ella misma la que a la vez no quería que ese momento terminara.

Cuando se despegaron, Hermione estaba temblando. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Con quién se quedaría?  
Ésto le daba vueltas en la cabeza cuando llegó al dormitorio. Todavía temblaba y estaba un poco mareada.  
Decidió dormirse y pensar en ello al día siguiente, ya eran demasiadas preocupaciones por un día. 


	2. Malfoy

A la mañana siguiente se despertó, se vistió lo más rápido posible y bajó a desayunar sin haber saludado ni a Harry ni a Ron.  
Decidió evitarlos todo lo posible. Decidió no hablarles por un tiempo para ver que pasaba. 

Al salir de la clase de pociones, no logró escapar de los brazos de alguien que no logró reconocer.

-¿Intentando escapar de mi, Granger? -le dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no podía soportalo más, ¿qué sucedía que todos los varones la buscaban?

-¿Qué quieres...?

Malfoy no le había dado tiempo ni de hablar. Había controlado si alguien miraba, la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento se encontraban cara a cara, labio a labio. Se estaban besando y se sentía maravilloso, aunque fuesen enemigos. Malfoy la tiró fuertemente contra la pared al escuchar que alguien se aproximaba. Ron la había ido a buscar. Por primera vez Hermione estubo feliz de que Ron la estubiera buscando.

-¿Te está molestando? -le preguntó Ron a Hermione.  
-No.-contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa.  
-Piensa en lo que ha sucedido.-le dijo Malfoy al oído antes de irse por el corredor.

Estaba sola de vuelta con Ron. Éste insistió con las preguntas, hasta que Hermione lo besó para que se callara. Ron se quedó inmóvil, ya que Mc Gonagall los había visto.

-No se preocupen, no se lo comentaré a nadie. Los profesores no nos metemos en estos asuntos.-les dijo para tranquilizarlos.  
-Gracias profesora.-dijieron a coro.

Mc Gonagall se alejó por el corredor y ellos se fueron para el lado contrario. En el camino se encontraron con Harry.  
Se dirigieron juntos hacia los jardines para la clase de herbología. Hermione se sentía un tanto incomoda entre sus dos amigos con los cuales el día anterior se había besado. Tiró su bolso al piso, como escusa para parar y quedarse atrás. Los dos amigos continuaron caminando por los terrenos hacia los invernaderos. Hermione recogió sus cosas y se quedó observando como Ron y Harry, indiferentes de los sucedido, seguían charlando animadamente, todavía amigos.

Durante la clase, Hermione sólo se limitó a dar indicaciones sobre como trabajar a la vez que ella lo hacía.  
Sus amigos la notaron un poco rara y, por este motivo, la acorralaron después de clase para preguntarle que le pasaba.  
Por todos los motivos habidos y por haber Hermione intentó escapar de esta pequeña invasión, pero en vano fueron.  
Se la veía muy nerviosa, por lo cual, la llevaron hacia la desierta sala común, para que se tranquilizara.

-No me pasa nada, ya se los dije -dijo Hermione por cuarta vez.  
-Estás actuando de una forma muy rara -dijo Harry.  
-Es como si ya no fueses la misma -agregó Ron.  
-Es que... mis padres se están peleando mucho y no se que hacer -inventó Hermione.  
-Ah, ya entendemos -contestó Harry por los dos.  
-Voy a bajar a almorzar, ¿vienen? -preguntó Ron.  
-Bueno, ¿vienes Hermione? -le preguntó Harry.  
-Ahora los alcanzo -dijo Hermione.

Los vio salir por el retrato y esperó a que sus pasos no se oyeran más, luego salió.

Camino al comedor se encontró por segunda vez en el día con Malfoy.

-Hola Granger -dijo Malfoy- ¿pensaste en lo sucedido?  
-Estuve todo el día con ello en la cabeza -dijo Hermione casi sin aire.

Se acercaron lentamente y se abrasaron. Controlaron que nadie los estuviera mirando y se besaron.


	3. las dos parejas

-Herm, te amo, pero el hecho de estar en diferentes casas es una contradicción -declaró Malfoy.

Hermione estaba pensando en otras contradicciones a la vez de esa, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Se derretía con esa mirada, la perforaba.

-Debo dejarte, tengo que ir a estudiar -le dijo Malfoy, aunque Hermione sabía que en realidad quería evitar que alguien los viera.  
-Nos vemos más tarde, Malfy -le Hermione dijo como despedida.

Ella se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor. Cuando entró vio que Ron no estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero vio que al lado de Harry estaba Ginny y que se estaban besando con tanta pasión.  
A Hermione la invadió un sentimiento de ira, pero a la vez un sentimiento de alegría. Por un lado, en el día anterior Harry le había declarado su amor y se habían besado. Pero por otro lado, eso ya era un obstáculo menos para estar para siempre en los brazos de Malfoy. Decidió dirigirse hasta la mesa y sorprenderlo con las manos en la masa.

-Hola Harry, hola Ginny -dijo Hermione con voz calmada.  
-Hola Hermy -dijo Ginny alegremente, ya que ignoraba lo sucedido el día anterior.  
-Hola Hermione, tardaste bastante en bajar -dijo Harry con un toque de nerviosísmo en su voz.

Harry y Ginny se miraban nerviosamente mientras Hermione comía muy tranquila.

-Hermy, cuando entraste en el comedor, ¿nos viste...?-se animó a decir Ginny.  
-Sí, los vi besandose -dijo Hermione muy calmada.

La parejita se lanzaba miradas cada vez más nerviosas. Harry estaba sudando.

-¿Te sentis bien Harry? -le preguntó malisiosamente Hermione.  
-Sssssiiiii -dijo Harry tartamudeando.  
-Finalmente me atreví a declararle mis sentimientos por el -le contó Ginny a Hermione.  
-Y como puedo ver aceptó ser tu novio -dedució Hermione.  
-Sí y finalmente mi sueño se hizo realidad -dijo Ginny con ojos brillantes.  
-¿Dónde está Ron? -cambió Harry de tema.  
-Hermy, me olvidé de contarte que Ron iba a declararte sus sentimientos... -empezó a decir Ginny,  
pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.  
-No te preocupes, al final fue yo la que apuró las cosas y ayer a la tarde... -Hermione paró de contar este hecho ya que se había acordado de que Harry estaba escuchando cada palabra que estaban diciendo.  
-Hermione, ¿puedes venir a hablar conmigo afuera, sólo por dos minutos? -le preguntó Harry.  
-Por supuesto -dijo Hermione.

Salieron del comedor y se dirigieron hacia los jardines. Allí se separaron de Ginny.

-Puedo explicarte lo de Ginny -le dijo Harry.  
-No te preocupes, ella te quiere más que yo -dijo Hermione tiernamente.  
-¿Qué sucedió ayer a la tarde con Ron? -le preguntó Harry intrigado.  
-Nada, sólo lo ayudé a hacer sus deberes -se apresuró a mentir Hermione.  
-¿Pero por qué Ginny...? -empezó a decir Harry, pero Ron había aparecido en la escena.  
-¿Qué sucede con mi hermana? -preguntó Ron.  
-Tu hermana es la novia de tu mejor amigo, Ron -le explicó Hermione.  
-Eso es lo que sucede, Ginny es mi novia -dijo Harry no muy seguro de como iba a reaccionar Ron, pero tuvo suerte de que su amigo estuviera de buen humor.  
-Ahora somos todos de la misma familia -dijo Ron alegremente.  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -le preguntó Harry muy desconcertado.  
-Lo que pasa es que Ron y yo somos novios -dijo Hermione. 


	4. el sueño

Harry estaba muy desconcertado con la noticia que le habían dado sus amigos. Luego de un rato comprendió todo y se puso muy feliz por la noticia, pero aún tenía una duda.

Ya era la hora de ir a clases.

Pasó toda la tarde, terminó el horario de clases. El trio se dirigió a la sala común, había sido un día muy cansador y, los amigos decidieron descanzar un poco. Mientras Harry y Ron jugaban un ajedréz mágico, Hermione le contaba lo sucedido a Ginny (por supuesto que solo le contó la historia de Ron). Luego bajaron a cenar y volvieron a la sala común. Hablaron entre los cuatro y luego los chicos se fueron a dormir. Ginny y Hermione se quedaron por un tiempo más en la sala.

¡Aún no puedo creer que seamos de la misma familia! Aún no puedo creer que Harry haya aceptado ser mi novio y que Ron haya aceptado ser el tuyo -dijo Ginny emocionada.  
-Tenes razón -dijo Hermione pensativa.  
¿En qué estás pensando-le preguntó Ginny.  
-En... -Hermione se quedó callada.  
-Me voy a acostar¿venis-anunció Ginny.  
-Vamos.

Se fueron a acostar. Hermione se puso el camisón y cerró las cortinas de su cama. Luego se acostó boca arriba y se quedó mirando el techo. Estuvo así un buen rato. Estuvo un buen rato pensando.  
Estuvo pensando en Ron, en Harry y Ginny, pero sobre todo estuvo pensando en Malfoy. No había hablado mucho con él. Se levantó y abrió las cortinas de dosel de su cama. Se vistió y salió silenciosamente del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta la sala común. El fuego ya se había extinto y la sala estaba oscuras, sólo una débil luz se diatinguía. Ésta luz era la que salía de la ventana. Hermione se acercó a ella y se puso a observar los jardines del colegio. Luego de un rato volvió hacia el cuarto para que no la encontraran en la ventana dormida. Se durmió. Y soñó. Soñó que Malfoy la llamaba y que ella lo buscaba. Cuando lo encontraba se besaban y Harry que estaba escondido, los observaba y luego salía corriendo. Hermione se daba cuenta y lo dejaba a Malfoy y corría trás de él. Cuando lo encontraba, Harry ya le había dicho a Ron. Éste le gritaba a Hermione y se iba.

Se despertó. Ginny estaba al lado de ella.

¿Qué pasó-preguntó Hermione. 


	5. el mensaje

-Me despertó a la noche un ruido muy raro. Me levanté y vi que tus cortinas estaban corridas y que no estabas acostada. Te fui a buscar y te encontré tirada en el suelo de la sala común con un sobre al lado tuyo. Te llevé hacia el cuarto y te acosté de vuelta -le contó Ginny.  
¿Y el sobre¿Dónde está el sobre y de quién era-preguntó Hermione deseperada.  
-No me atreví a abrirlo, así que no se de quien es, pero lo dejé sobre tu mesita de luz -le dijo Ginny. 

Hermione tomó el sobre. En el frente decía "Hermione" en una letra que no lograba reconocer. La dio vuelta buscando un remitente, pero no lo encontró. Lo abrió. Dentro contenía un pequeño pedacito de pergamino que tenía escrito lo siguiente en esa extraña letra:

Nos encontramos esta noche a medianoche en el aula que está al lado del retrato de la dama gorda.  
DM

Hermione lo leyó varias veces y luego se dio cuenta que la carta era de Malfoy. Ginny deseaba leer la carta, pero Hermione no la dejó.

-Voy a estar abajo. No dudes en hablar conmigo si necesitas algo -dijo Ginny y salió del cuarto.

Hermione se vistió y salió del cuarto. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta la sala común en medio de la noche?  
¿Cómo había dejado Malfoy la carta a su lado si el no tenía acceso a la torre de Gryffindor¿Cómo haría para encontrarse con Malfoy en la noche¿Qué significaba ese extraño sueño que había tenido? Todo esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Llegó a la sala común y allí lo encontró a Ron sentado en una butaca.

-Te estaba esperando para bajar -le dijo Ron.  
-Buenos días. ¿Bajamos-le contestó Hermione.

Bajaron. En el camino se encontraron con Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo les va, tortolitos-dijo burlonamente.  
-Basta Malfoy -lo amenazó Ron.  
-Vamos Ron, no perdamos el tiempo en dejarle mensajes que no va a comprender -dijo Hermione para decirle a Ron que siguieran camino y para decirle a Malfoy que había recibido su mensaje.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en frente de Harry y Ginny. Comieron y fueron a clases.

Esa tarde terminaba el viernes y tenían todo un fin de semana para disfrutar. Ron la invitó a Hermione a pasear por los alrededores del colegio. Naturalmente ella aceptó. Se pasaron la tarde caminando y viendo al resto de las parejas que ultimamente se habían formado: Lavender y Seamus, Neville y Parvati, Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson...

¿Es qué Malfoy no la quería a Hermione¿No le había mandado Malfoy una invitación para verse esa noche? Hermione ya había ideado un plan para encontrarse con Malfoy por la noche y esperaba recibir una buena explicación de lo que estaba viendo, pero en ese momento no podía reaccionar porque Ron estaba a su lado e iba a sospechar. Dieron un paso y se encontraron cara a cara las dos parejas.

-Mirá mi amor ¿no son estos los tortololitos-le preguntó Malfoy a Pansy.

Ron ya había alzado el puño para darle una buena piña a Malfoy, pero Hermione le agarró el brazo y le susurró algo al oído. Ron bajo el puño, dio media vuelta, la agarró a Hermione y se alejaron de allí. Se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en una mesa cerca del fuego. Los recien llegados acercaron un par de sillas a la mesa y se sentaron. Charlaron un rato, luego bajaron a cenar. Cuando terminaron, volvieron a la torre y poco a poco les fue agarrando sueño y se fueron a acostar. Pronto quedaron Harry y Hermione solos.

-Hace tiempo que no hablamos seriamente y sin interrupciones -dijo Harry.  
-Realmente no nada de que hablar, aún no te perdono, pero no dejo que lo sucedido me perturbe- le contestó Hermione un tanto enojada.  
-Lo siento, pero no sabía que hacer: estabas actuando raro y Ginny me declaró su amor y...-empezó a justificarse Harry, pero al ver que Hermione lo estaba tratando de ignorar dejó de hablar.  
-No necesito tu justificación, ya te lo dije, Ginny te ama más que yo -dijo Hermione para tratar de cambiar de tema.  
-Pero hay algo que todavía no comprendo¿por qué le dijiste a Ginny que te habías adelantado con Ron y que esa tarde le habías dicho a Ron lo que sentías-preguntó Harry intrigado.¿No fue eso bastante antes de lo que sucedió entre nosotros?  
¿Quién te dijo eso-dijo Hermione con bastante desconcierto.  
¿Acaso crees que Ginny no me contó tu historia con Ron-dijo Harry malisiosamente.  
¡Se acabó, me harté, yo sólo te besé para que no te sintieras mal-le gritó Hermione.  
¿Quién es la que esté jugando suciamente ahora, Hermione-dijo Harry, sin saber el efecto que este comentario iba a producir.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y le pegó una cachetada a Harry. Salió corriendo y se fue a la habitación. Harry que la había observado, notó que ella primero se fijo en la hora y luego subió (aunque todo esto lo hizo a una gran velocidad). Harry pensó que su amiga tramaba algo, así que decidió ver que era lo que Hermione pretendía. Subió al cuarto de varones, agarró su capa invisible y se sentó en la sala común, con la capa puesta, a esperar a Hermione.


	6. el encuentro

Hermione se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación de las chicas. Muy sigilosamente había agarrado la varita y la nota de Malfoy y había bajado hasta la sala común. La encontró desierta, como ella esperaba. Salió por el retrato, pero no notó que Harry la seguía muy de cerca con la capa de invisibilidad. Entró a un aula que se encontraba al lado del retrato y allí encontró a Malfoy,  
quien la había estado esperando. Harry entró casi pisándole los talones, buscó un buen escondite y se puso a observar la escena.

-Supuse que habías recibido mi mensaje por la indirecta que me tiraste hoy -le dijo Malfoy.  
-Pero¿cómo lograste que llegara a mis manos al mensaje-preguntó Hermione ansisosa.  
-Tengo mis fuentes -dijo Malfoy.- y sé que por ahí estás molesta por lo de Pansy, pero en realidad estaba fingiendo para molestarlo a Weasley, y a propósito¿qué hacías con el y sin la compañia de Potter?  
-Nada, mi amor, sólo le estoy siguiendo la corriente para que crea que estoy loca por él, lo cual no es cierto -le dijo Hermione a Malfoy.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar en otro idioma que sólo ellos comprendían. Harry al ver ésto salió corriendo tan apurado que se olvidó de ponerse la capa y Hermione lo vio. Ésta se separó bruscamente de Malfoy y salió corriendo tras de Harry. Malfoy comprendió porque lo había dejado así nomás y no se ofendió.

Harry llegó antes que Hermione y subió al cuarto de los chicos. Lo despertó a Ron y lo hizo bajar a la sala común así como estaba: en pijama y con el pelo revuelto. Allí estaba Hermione, quien se había sorprendido mucho porque Harry había hecho bajar a Ron.

¿Qué sucede¿Por qué me despertaste a estas horas de la noche-protestó Ron.  
-No pasa nada mi amor, podes volver a dormir -le dijo Hermione.  
-Nada de eso, lo que pasa es que vi a tu novia besándose con Malfoy en el aula que está al lado del retrato de la dama gorda -le informó Harry.  
¿Es cierto eso, Hermi¿Puedo confiar en Harry-le preguntó Ron a Hermione, ya que no le quería creer a Harry.

Hermione no contestó. Se quedó pensando: esto mismo era lo que había sucedido en su sueño. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería perderlo a Ron, pero tampoco quería perderlo a Malfoy. Realmente estaba muy confundida.  
Decidió guardar silencio y no contestarle a Ron.

¡Mi amor, por favor contestame-insistió Ron.  
-Eso Hermione¿es cierto que te vi besándote con Malfoy-repitió Harry.

Hermione no podía mentirle más a Ron.

¡Sí, es cierto! Me estaba besando con Malfoy y, aunque no lo creas, lo amo -confesó Hermione que ya no aguantaba más la presión que sus dos amigos ejercían sobre ella. 


	7. la pelea

¡Eso es imposible! No puedo creer que me estes engañando con Malfoy -Ron no daba crédito a lo que Hermione le decía.  
-Tenes que creerme, es la verdad, ya no te puedo seguir mintiendo, no puedo seguir engañandote -se disculpó Hermione.  
-Ahora entiendo porque ayer no querías... -empezó a decir Harry, pero recibió otra cachetada más.  
-Ron¿podemos ser amigos? Realmente siento haberte herido los sentimientos -Hermione lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.  
¡No pienso ser ni tu novio ni tu amigo¡No se puede confiar en vos¡Yo supe desde el principio que eras una sucia, tramposa...(Nota de la autora: me limito a poner estos insultos nada más para no resultar grosera)¡Ya no te quiero ver-gritó Ron con tanta furia, que Harry creyó que había despertado a todos los que dormían en sus habitaciones.

Ron se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras corriendo y murmurando cosas que sólo el entendía.  
Harry se quedó mirando la reacción de Hermione. Ella por su parte no había esperado esa reacción y fue tanta su sorpresa que aún no sabía que hacer. De repente lo miró a Harry dulcemente, éste creyó que quería que sigan siendo amigos y empezó a abrir la boca para decir sí, pero recibió la tercera cachetada de la noche.

-Esa fue por haberme seguido -dijo Hermione.

Y, así sin nada más, se fue para el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry se quedó en seco por ese impacto recibido y, luego de un rato, murmuró para sí algo que sonó como mujeres y subió las escaleras para ir al cuarto.

En el dormitorio, Hermione se puso a pensar que debía quedarse con un solo chico, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que ésto lo debería haber decidido antes y que ya tenía a un solo chico. Pero ella lo quería a Ron, aunque sea como amigo y estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo. En algún momento, se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que Malfoy la iba a engañar en cualquier momento, pero la ignoró.  
Se acostó mentalizada para dormirse, pero estaba tan confundida, que le costó mucho dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó y vio que sus compañeras de cuarto aún dormitaban en sus camas adoseladas. Se vistió sigilosamente y bajó a la sala común. En la chimenea descanzaban las cenizas del fuego ya extinto. Hermione paseó la mirada por las butacas y encontró a Ron sentado en el fondo.  
Hizo un andemán de acercarse, pero decidió que mejor era dejarlo solo por un tiempo. Salió por el agujero del retrato y visilumbró a lo lejos una figura que parecía estar esperando a alguien. Cuando se acercó, vio que era Malfoy. Éste le dijo con la mirada que lo siguiera. Ella siguió las instrucciones cautelosamente. Llegaron a un corredor no muy transitado.

-Buenos días -la saludó Malfoy.  
-Buenos días- le contestó Hermione despreocupada.  
¿Cómo te fue anoche-preguntó Malfoy refiriendose a Harry.  
¿Es importante para vos saber eso-preguntó Hermione.  
-No mucho -contestó Malfoy.  
-Entonces dejemoslo ahí -dijo ella.  
-Te traje algo -dijo Malfoy y sacó de su túnica una rosa.  
-Gracias amor -dijo Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.  
-Todavía es temprano, hay poca gente despierta y están todos en las habitaciones¿vamos a dar un paseo-ofreció el.  
-No gracias, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, pero igual me gustó que me esperaras -dijo ella y se despidió.

Malfoy la esperó hasta que se alejó, dio media vuelta y se fue. Hermione volvió a la sala común.  
Estaba sola con Ron. Se acercó y Ron no reaccionó, sólo se limitó a mirarla.

¿Te importa si me siento?

Ron no dijo nada. Le acercó una silla para que se sentara.

¿Me perdonas? Realmente no quise herirte, no sabía lo que hacía.

Silencio.

-Por favor disculpame, realmente lo siento.

Silencio.

Hermione al ver que Ron no respondía, le tendió la mano para que él la tomara. Ron tomó la mano que ella le tendía.

-Te traje algo -dijo Hermione y le dio la rosa que Malfoy le había dado. 


	8. el final

Ron agarró el regalo de Hermione con una mano temblorosa. Miró la rosa con asombro y la dejó sobre una mesa.

¿De dónde la sacaste-preguntó Ron con cierta intriga.  
¿Es importante saber eso-le respondió Hermione con un ligero tono de nerviosismo en la voz.  
-Sólo estaba intrigado por saberlo, pero si no me lo queres decir, no te voy a precionar -dijo Ron evitando verla a la cara.  
¿Me perdonas-Está bien, pero no más rosas ni besos¿Ok?  
-Bueno¿amigos de vuelta?  
-Sí -dijo Ron en un tono alegre.

Estuvieron un rato callados. Sin decir nada, en pleno silencio. Ron seguía tratando de evitar ese dulce rostro de Hermione, la que seguía siendo su amada. Hermione se notaba satisfecha por haber recuperado a su amigo. Ahora debía empezar a pensar que hacer con Harry y Malfoy.

-Buenos días -Harry entró a la sala común, ya vestido.¿qué hacían?  
-Nada -dijo Ron.  
-Buenos días -se limitó a decir Hermione.

Harry tenía una parte de la cara roja a causa de las cachetadas de Hermione, pero se lo veía alegre y sin muestras de dolor.

-Harry¿me perdonas por mi comportamiento de anoche-dijo Hermione timidamente.  
-Por supuesto que te perdono, yo sí quiero seguir siendo tu amigo -dijo Harry tirando una indirecta.  
-No te preocupes, ya nos arreglamos, somos amigos de vuelta -dijo Ron contestando la indirecta que Harry le había tirado.  
¿Y esa rosa-preguntó Harry, señalando la flor que estaba sobre la mesa.  
-Es mi disculpa -respondió Hermione ruborizandonse.

Volvió a quedar la sala sumida en silencio. Los tres amigos no sabían que más decir.

Pronto la sala se empezó a llenar de gente medio dormida. En medio de esa multitud, estaba Ginny que enseguida lo buscó a Harry. Saludó al trío. Harry y Ron querían hablar un poco, así que Hermione y Ginny bajaron y quedaron en encontrarse en el comedor.

¿Cómo andan las cosas con Harry-le preguntó Hermione, mientras bajaban para ir al lago.  
-Bien¿cómo andan las cosas con Ron?  
-Bien, bien -mintió Hermione.

Estaban dando vueltas por los alrededores del colegio. Ginny se encontró con algunas amigas y se fue con ellas. Hermione se quedó sola. Siguió paseando y, en ese corto paseo, logró divisar a Malfoy besandose con Pansy Parkinson. Hermione se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que Malfoy la estaba engañando y decidió dejarlo. Empezó a creer que tal vez sería mejor tener amigos, antes que novios.

Fue hasta el comedor para encontrarse con los chicos, pero sólo lo vio a Harry. Pero éste no estaba solo. Se estaba besando con Pavarti Patil. ¡Pobre Ginny! Pero eso es todo lo que se puede esperar de un héroe al que se le sube la fama a la cabeza pensó Hermione. Decidió que lo mejor de todo era dejar las cosas así como estaban, lo mejor sería no seguir embarrando la situación. Sólo se limitó a buscarla a Ginny, cosa que no fue difícil, ya que en ese preciso momento estaba entrando en el Gran Comedor.

Ginny lo vio a Harry y se puso furiosa. Fue directamente hacia el y se paró detrás suyo. Le tocó el hombro y éste se sobresalto. Se dio vuelta y la vio a Ginny. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que recibió una cachetada. Hecho esto, Ginny se dio vuelta satisfecha de si misma y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Creo que es mejor dejar que los chicos hagan de las suyas y después de que maduran, empezar empezar a quererlos -dijo Ginny.  
-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo -dijo Hermione.

FinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfininfinfinfinfinfinfinfinfiN

Este es el fin de mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fic. Gracias a Moscaracha por haberme puesto en la lista de favoritos. Besos a todos y espero que mis próximos fics les gusten!

gala-granger 


End file.
